


Bruce

by Blue_Butterfly00



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Angst, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Face-Fucking, Gags, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave Trade, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Butterfly00/pseuds/Blue_Butterfly00
Summary: Bruce travels the country with his horse trailer and trusty dog Duke to pick up special cargo.





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce traveled through the small town of… of… well, he didn’t know what the town’s name was, just that he was traveling through Kansas on his way to Nevada. Honestly, he could care less what the town’s name was. Bruce was eager to reach his destination. He had been traveling the country for weeks in search of his special cargo, and was ready for some rest and relaxation.

The long, sleek, silver horse trailer he towed behind his Ford bounced loudly as he hit a couple pot holes in the road. Bruce glanced in the rear-view mirror just as a precaution, but of course there was nothing amiss. It was only some pot holes after all. Bruce smiled to himself as he glanced in the rear view mirror at the trailer again. No one notices a horse trailer traveling along a quiet country road, or a major city street either. It’s something people tend to see all the time, and don’t think much about it as it passes them by. As he exited the outskirts of the town, Bruce smiled and waved at some passersby. He chuckled as he thought about the cargo he was hauling. Those smiling people sure wouldn’t be smiling anymore if they knew what he had in the horse trailer he was towing.

Bruce’s cargo was special, and the horse trailer he was towing had been made special for his particular line of work. The usual slots for air were smaller, and covered in dark screens whose mesh was so close together no one could see inside without getting up close and personal, which Bruce vehemently discouraged. The back doors of the trailer were tripled locked to avoid anyone from messing around with them.

“Well Duke… eight down, two to go,” Bruce said to his furred copilot. He glanced over to the German Shepard sitting in the seat next to him as he gave his companion a quick scratch behind the ear. Duke leaned into the scratch a bit as he watched the scenery roll by out the window, his tongue hanging lazily out the side of his mouth. Bruce fiddled with the radio before returning his hand to the steering wheel. He hated the fact that he always had to change stations as he traveled. It grew increasingly hard to find something he actually wanted to listen to. None of that whiney teenage crap or loud thumping rap music for him. Country was okay, as was the old style rock…but it wasn’t always easy to find. A lot of static always seemed to greet his ears. Maybe he should look into getting satellite radio for the Ford. That might make his travels a little easier.

Passing through the next town, Bruce saw something that caught his eye. Hmm… looks about the right age, has the right appearance… but no, there he goes off to his wife and kid. That wouldn’t do. Bruce sighed. He had been hopeful that he might pick up some more cargo soon. He hadn’t acquired anything new since Minnesota, and was beginning to worry he wouldn’t find anything. The male that had caught his eye fit the criteria, but Bruce tended to avoid anyone who would be hard to nab, such as someone who lived with a wife and their kid. It was better to nab them in an area free from influence, or prying eyes and ears.

Bruce’s cargo had to fit criteria set upon him by his employers. They didn’t care where it came from or if there were family attachments. It can come from any walk of life as far as they were concerned. The main criteria was for the cargo to be 18-25 years of age, male, good looking. Skin color wasn’t important, but most of the clientele seemed to prefer lighter skin tones. Of course, there were the important clientele who had special requests, and Bruce had to work a bit harder to find what they wanted. But one thing Bruce was adamant about, he absolutely would not take any children. Despite what he did for a living, he had _some_ morals.

****

A few hours later Bruce was pulling into a county park. The trailer bounced a bit, making some noise as it rolled over the uneven pavement. Bruce smiled as he drove, watching as couples walked together, kids rode their bikes, and dogs played in the grass with their beloved balls. He waved once or twice in greeting, getting nothing but waves and smiles in return. Bruce barked a short laugh at how trusting everyone was, his laugh making Duke look over inquisitively. Bruce gave him a quick rub on the head to show everything was okay. Just like on any country or city road, no one notices horse trailers in state or county parks either. It’s not unusual for someone to take their horse out for a ride through the forest, and no one would blink an eye at a truck and horse trailer parked in one of the lots. Bruce drove the truck as far into the park as he could get, finding an empty lot to park in. He pulled along the back of the lot, making sure the back of the trailer wasn’t in full view of the road.

Bruce shut off the Ford and opened the driver’s door. Small groans escaped him as he climbed out of the truck and stretched his stiff muscles. Traveling sure made Bruce’s body stiffen up, and this break was a welcome relief. Duke hopped out of the truck behind Bruce, wagging his tail as he went off to smell around and investigate the surrounding area, which was sure to be rich with new and interesting smells. Bruce glanced around the lot, smiling as he took in the peace and quiet surrounding him. He would take this over loud, dirty cities any day.

Bruce stood for a few minutes, stretching the aches out of his body, then paced a little to stretch his legs. Once he felt a bit refreshed, he headed around to the back of the trailer, calling out, “Duke, guard!” as he walked. Without hesitation Duke obediently left his explorations and ran over to sit down just to the side of the trailer near the back doors. The dog’s attention never wavered as he watched the surrounding area. “Good boy,” Bruce praised.

The jingling of keys seemed loud in the quietness of the lot as Bruce worked his way through his key ring to find the ones he needed. Each painted with a bit of red nail polish -thanks to his ex-girlfriend leaving it behind- he was quickly able to find the right ones. He unlocked each of the three locks, then after placing his keys back in his pocket, opened the big doors on their silent hinges. The interior was flooded with bright sunshine, then brightened further when Bruce flicked the switch to turn the interior lights on. Quiet moans filled the trailer as the cargo inside struggled to adjust to the sudden brightness. Chains rattled softly as some of the cargo moved to cover their eyes from the harsh light. Bruce chuckled to himself as he stepped into the trailer and pulled the doors shut behind him. He threw the inside latch before turning to admire his cargo within.

The smell of hay filled the trailer, and the soft rattle of chains could be heard again as the boys within the trailer slowly sat up as if to greet their captor. They kept their eyes down as they moved themselves from resting on the hay strewn trailer floor to a sitting position; their moves somewhat lethargic. Despite the boys looking down, it was easy to see that their eyes were somewhat glazed over as if drugged. Bruce surveyed the scene before him, a small smile on his face. Two rows of boys, eight in each row, sat before him. Each naked, handcuffed, and chained to the trailer floor by their cuffs. _A job well done_ , he thought. _Well… almost done._ Two more were needed to make an even ten, then the job was done.

Bruce then moved further into the trailer, inspecting each boy in turn. He made sure there were no sores or signs of illness, and made sure the external catheters were still firmly attached to each boy. Bruce made sure the lines were clear from the catheters to the collection bags strapped to their legs, and emptied any bags that were full. Throughout the inspection none of the boys moved or spoke. The kept their heads down and let Bruce touch and move them as he wanted, each one fearful to have Bruce’s attention turned on them for too long. But soft whimpers soon started from the back of the trailer as Bruce finished with his last inspection. Kneeling next to the last boy in the line, Bruce looked up, and spotted the one who had made noise almost immediately. A brown haired boy that Bruce had caught in Indiana was trembling as he darted glances at Bruce out of the corner of his eye.

“Pl… please let me g… go,” he mumbled.

Bruce rose to his feet and gave the boy a hard look. “Shut it boy.”

The boy flinched slightly as if slapped, but pleaded with Bruce again. “Let me go... please!” His voice rose a bit on the last word, and it seemed to echo somewhat around the trailer. Then the pleading began to flow from his mouth like a tidal wave. “Please, please, please. Let me go! Please! Let me go… I won’t tell anyone! Please, please, please!” It continued like that for a few minutes, the boy’s voice getting higher and shrill as he went on. Some of the other boys began to turn a slight shade of pink in embarrassment for the boy. Some of them had been with Bruce for weeks now, and knew that it was useless to beg for release. They desperately wanted to tell the brown haired boy to shut up and stop his whining, that it’s not worth it. They had all tried to beg in the beginning, and it had fallen on deaf ears, just like it was now. Bruce had finally had enough and stalked over to the boy. Leaning over, he grabbed the brown haired boy’s throat, making him choke on his words and start to wheeze as his air was cut off. Bruce glared down at him and said, “Shut the fuck up.”

The boy whimpered, shutting his eyes and nodding slightly in resignation. Bruce watched him for a moment before releasing the boy’s throat and shoving him away, making the boy fall to the trailer floor. The boy quickly folded himself into the fetal position, covering his face as he quietly sobbed. Bruce barked a laugh as he stood and headed back to the front of the trailer. “Stupid shit,” he muttered.

Bruce opened a built in cupboard at the front of the trailer and pulled out eight medium sized plastic bottles. Within each bottle was a special concoction his employers had cooked up, something that was nutritious for the boys, but also contained a sedative to keep them quiet and more or less compliant. Bruce wasn’t really sure what this stuff really was, but he liked to think of it as ‘Ensure for Kidnappers’. There were two varieties of the stuff, one for daytime to keep the boys quiet, and one for nighttime to make them sleep for a good 12 hours or so. Bruce enjoyed giving the boys the nighttime variety, it made him less paranoid about anything the boys might do to alert anyone of their situation.

“Dinner time boys!” he called.

Bruce watched as the boys shifted uneasily. They didn’t like the stuff he fed them. They knew what it would do to them and how helpless it made them. Without a care of what the boys wanted, Bruce walked down the line, handing each one a bottle. Each boy took it when it was handed to them, but hesitated as they opened them. But they knew not to refuse; if they tried Bruce would just strap a funnel gag on them and force them to drink it. It had happened to a few of them, and they didn’t want to repeat it. Bruce watched as each boy drank his ‘dinner’. Some were sipping it, as if trying to delay the inevitable, while others just downed it with a grimace. “Drink it down boys,” Bruce said, “don’t make me wait all night!” The boys who were sipping the stuff shot a worried glance at Bruce, and then making up their minds, downed the rest of what was in their bottles. Bruce then walked back up the line, collecting the bottles as he went, and throwing them in the large trash can strapped down in the front corner of the trailer.

Bruce replaced the top of the trash can with a clang, then turned to the boys. They all continued to stare at the floor as he watched. “Well boys… who gets the pleasure of being used tonight?” Bruce wondered aloud. The boys all shuffled uncomfortably, hoping they wouldn’t be the one picked tonight.

Bruce walked slowly up and down the trailer, enjoying the uncomfortable shifting around him as he went. Some of the boys even trembled as he went by. Bruce crooked a smile as he finally stopped in front of the boy who had made noise trying to plead with him earlier. The boy, who had earlier picked himself up from the floor to eat, now paled and seemed to hunker in on himself. He whined deep in his throat, not daring to look up at Bruce.

“Open up boy,” Bruce said. The boy shook his head slightly, and Bruce immediately backhanded him. The boy’s face jerked sharply to the side, his brown shoulder length locks flying about his head. A resounding thud could be heard as the boy fell to the floor, and the rest of the boys all seemed to flinch at the sound. Without a moment’s hesitation, Bruce bent down, grabbed the boy by the hair and yanked him up onto his knees. The boy whimpered at the pain, but otherwise kept quiet. He had learned his lesson about speaking already, and wouldn’t repeat it. “I said open up,” Bruce said angrily. The boy’s body trembled as he finally complied, opening his mouth wide for Bruce to use as he saw fit.

“That’s better,” Bruce snarled. Unzipping his pants, his brought his half hard cock out, and playfully ran the tip across the boy’s bottom lip. The boy closed his eyes in shame as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. A whine of agony escaped his throat, but the boy didn’t put up any resistance as Bruce slowly entered his mouth. Bruce gasped softly and then groaned as the heat surrounded his cock, and pulled himself in and out a few times to feel the boy’s tongue along his shaft. Bruce continued the slow pace for a few minutes, then the hunger for gratification overcame him and he grabbed the back of the boy’s head and forcefully thrusted deep into the boy’s mouth. The brown haired boy gagged and choked, his eyes opening wide in panic. His bound hands flew up to push Bruce away, but Bruce saw and hissed angrily under his breath. The boy quickly put his hands down in his lap, his entire body shaking from Bruce’s onslaught.

Bruce gave a few hard thrusts into the choking boy’s mouth, then pulled back to let him breathe. The boy eagerly pulled in some desperately needed air. His face was red, his eyes watering as drool flowed down his chin. Bruce looked down at him, Bruce’s cock resting just at the edge of the boy’s mouth. “Better get used to this kid,” he said, then shoved his cock back into the boy’s mouth.

Bruce brutally fucked the boy’s mouth for what must have seemed like hours to the poor brown haired boy. His hands holding the boy’s head tightly, Bruce moved without a care for the boy beneath him, only for his own pleasure. He kept taking him all the way to the hilt, reveling the frightened boy’s every whimper and gasp as Bruce’s cock glided in and out of his tight, warm throat. The boy grudgingly let it happen, closing his eyes as if to make it all go away, continuing to make choked pleading noises as Bruce slammed into him over and over again.

"Mmm…like that don’t you, boy? You like the taste of my dick against your tongue? Of course you do, filthy little whore. Tell me, boy. Do you want to drink my cum?” Bruce stopped thrusting and pulled the boy's face back, tilting it up. The brown haired boy looked up at Bruce, his mouth glistening with drool. He just let out little whimpers, not able to think straight anymore. He let out increasingly loud whimpers and his body shuddered as Bruce shoved his fat cock to the back of his throat.

The other boys all looked away from the scene before them, all embarrassed by what was happening, and trying not to think that they could be next. Bruce moaned and groaned as he roughly fucked the poor boy’s mouth, as the boy beneath him whimpered in disgust or fear, maybe in pain… or maybe all three. Bruce finally slowed his pace, his head tilting back as a loud moan of pleasure flowed from his mouth, his body stilling as his cum exploded into the boy’s mouth. The boy sputtered and choked as the salty substance hit the back of his throat, but he vehemently refused to swallow. Bruce could see the defiance in the boy’s eyes. Bruce chuckled as he removed his right hand from the back of the boy’s head and brought it around to clamp the boy’s nose shut. They two looked quite the spectacle as Bruce stood with his now softened cock in the boy’s mouth as he held the boy’s nose to make him swallow. The brown haired boy tried to fight it, but with the cock blocking his air and Bruce holding his nose, he finally had to swallow or suffocate. His shut his eyes and grimaced as he forcefully swallowed, his face turning a bright shade of red at the embarrassment at what he had just done.

Bruce laughed as he pulled his cock from the boy’s mouth and stuffed it back into his pants. Zipping them back up, he took a quick look around and could see the telltale signs of the boys’ dinner starting to work on them. Some were already lying down, others struggling to hold their eyes open. Bruce walked over to those struggling and gave them a slight push, sending them to the trailer floor. Once all were down, including the brown haired boy who had been alert and terrified only moments before, Bruce headed out of the trailer. “Night-night boys,” he said.

Bruce exited the trailer and turned to lock the doors, but something stirred at the corner of his eye as he turned the keys, locking his cargo securely inside. A low growl could be heard from Duke, but the dog wasn’t barking or charging at anyone or thing, so Bruce took his time and calmly turned around to see what was behind him. Quickly hiding his surprise, Bruce smiled at the blonde haired boy standing almost awkwardly on the side of the park’s road. Dressed in shorts, a t-shirt, and hiking boots, he looked to be maybe around 19-24 years of age, and with a quick glance Bruce could see he would meet all of Bruce’s criteria.

The boy stood watching Bruce with an unreadable expression, and Bruce was slightly worried what the boy may have heard while Bruce was in the trailer, or seen when he exited. “Can I help you?” he called out. The boy stared at him a moment longer before seeming to snap out of his daze. “Um, no, no. I just saw the trailer and I just love horses and thought maybe I could help out or whatever… but it seems like you have everything under control.” Bruce nodded. “Yup, sure do.” He watched the boy suspiciously, and the boy seemed to fidget as he stood there under Bruce’s gaze. “You want to see ‘em?” Bruce asked, motioning back to the trailer. The boy quickly shook his head. “Uh, no, but thanks.” The silence stretched for a few moments before the boy continued, “Well, I’ll be continuing on my way then.” The boy gave a halfhearted wave, then headed off down the road. Bruce watched him go. “See ya,” he called out. Bruce watched the boy move on his way, then called Duke to his side. “Let’s go for a walk boy,” he mumbled.

Bruce started off down the road after the boy, following at a reasonable distance so the boy would hopefully think Bruce was just talking a walk too. Bruce was still suspicious of what the boy might have seen or heard, and didn’t need any complications, like running or hiding from the police, delaying him. The boy seemed to be hurrying along, and looking over his shoulder he almost stumbled when he saw Bruce and Duke behind him. Bruce gave a little wave and flashed him a smile, but the boy didn’t return the favor. “Nice evening for a walk!” Bruce called as if in explanation for why he was there. The boy glanced back at him again, but didn’t respond.

They continued on silently for another 100 feet or so, the boy looking to see if Bruce was behind him, and Bruce trying not to seem threatening. But then the boy must have let his fear overwhelm him, because he started to run. “Thought so,” Bruce mumbled. Calling to the dog at his side, he said, “Go Duke! Get ‘em boy!”

Duke instantly took off running after the boy, Bruce running after. The boy moved off the park’s road and into the woods, Duke quickly closing in. Bruce lost sight of the two as they entered deeper into the woods, but could hear the footfalls of both human and canine. Bruce’s breaths were becoming a bit labored as he continued after them, but he knew Duke would get his quarry, and there was no need for Bruce to overexert himself trying to keep up.

A shriek filled the air, quickly ending in a cry of pain. “Got him,” Bruce muttered. He kept going in the direction he had been heading, being led by the boy’s cries as Duke held on to his target. Bruce smiled as he narrowed in on the location, and coming upon them, found the boy on his back on the ground struggling to get Duke off of him. The dog had ahold of the boy’s leg, but had been trained not to bite hard enough to damage him. The boy saw Bruce coming and his struggles increased, but Duke was trained well, and wouldn’t let his prey go until given the proper command.

Bruce walked up to them, and stared down at the frightened boy for a moment before calling Duke off. “Release,” he said. Duke immediately let go of the boy’s leg and sat down near him, ready to spring into action if needed. Bruce didn’t give the boy a chance, he moved in quickly and sat down, straddling the boy’s chest. The boy stared up at him, wincing at the sudden weight on his chest and struggling to catch his breath. Bruce made sure the boy’s hands and arms were held securely by his knees, and then leaned in so he was staring down into the boy’s eyes.

“What’d you see boy?” he asked.

The boy shook his head and mumbled, “Nothing.”

“Nothing? Really? You didn’t see anything as I exited the trailer?” Bruce asked.

The boy shook his head again. “N… nothing… nothing, I swear.”

“You hear anything while I was in there?” Bruce asked.

The boy shook his head again. “Nothing. Nothing.”

“Then why did you run boy?” Bruce snarled.

“You… you frightened me is all,” the boy responded. “I didn’t know why you were following me, so I ran.”

Bruce wanted to believe the boy, he really did. But, it wasn’t like he could just let the boy go now. He had attacked the boy, and there was no telling what would happen if Bruce let him go. The boy could easily run to the police, or simply go home and forget the whole thing… but Bruce wasn’t going to take the chance. He looked down at the boy with pity. “It’s too bad boy. Whether you saw anything or not, I can’t let you go now. You’ve gotta come with me.”

The boy’s eyes widened in surprise. “Come… come with… with you?” he muttered.

Bruce ignored his question and asked one of his own. “What’s your name boy?” The question was out before Bruce even thought it, and the question itself surprised him. He never asked the boys their names. It was inconsequential to him. Knowing their names didn’t affect his job, and honestly he didn’t give a shit what their names were, they all passed out of existence as soon as he dropped them off at his employer’s warehouse.

The boy sputtered a moment before responding, “P… Paul.”

“Well Paul, there’s a few things I need to know before we get this show on the road. Any scars? Disfigurements?” Bruce asked as he settled back on his haunches. Paul winced at the movement as Bruce’s weight was redistributed. Bruce gave him a light tap on the cheek to get him to focus. “Paul? Any scars or disfigurements?”

“No,” Paul said with a hint of confusion. “Tattoos? Piercings?” Bruce asked. Paul’s eyes flicked to Bruce’s, and then quickly flicked away. “No,” he said firmly.

Bruce chuckled. “You’re lying… but that’s okay. I’ll find out what I need to know.” Paul looked uncertain at the last statement, but didn’t comment on it.

“Hmm… the real question is Paul; what kind of cock sucker are you?” Bruce asked.

Paul’s face went pale, and with confusion he asked, “Wh… what?”

Bruce smiled. “What will happen if I put my cock in your mouth _right now_?” He rubbed his cock through his jeans as if to emphasize what he was asking.

Paul seemed to pale even further, but then anger flared in his eyes. “I’d bite the fucking thing right off,” he growled.

Bruce laughed and gave the boy a few playful pats on the cheek. “I like your spirit boy.” He reached into his back pocket and pulled something out. Something small and black, and rectangular in shape. He brought it to Paul’s throat, making the boy squeak in terror when he felt the Taser touch his skin. “Now, this is how it’s going to go,” Bruce said, “We’re going to get up and walk out of the forest and back to my trailer. You’re not going to make any noise, and if anyone happens to come along you won’t do anything to make them suspicious. If you do, I’ll have to take them with me too. Do you understand?”

Paul was silent a moment before mumbled pleas flowed from his mouth. “Please, please, please. Let me go. I won’t say anything to anyone, I swear. I didn’t see your license plate, and I barely saw the truck. Please, please let me go….” He trailed off until only whispered “pleases” could be heard. Paul had been staring into Bruce’s eyes as he begged, but closed them when he realized Bruce’s icy cold stare was not going to change.

Paul shrieked and his eyes shot open when Bruce pulled trigger of the Taser, sending shocks through Paul’s body. Paul was momentarily paralyzed as the electricity shot through him, then his body seemed to slump to the forest floor when Bruce let go of the trigger. Paul’s body gave a few involuntary twitches and his eyes watered as the tears spilled down his cheeks. “That’s not what I asked you Paul,” Bruce said calmly. He pulled the trigger again, this time near the boy’s ear, making Paul jump and cry out again. “Now, answer my question.”

Paul sobbed for a moment, his tears making the dirt wet beneath his ears. He struggled for a moment to pull his arms out from beneath Bruce’s legs, but Bruce leaned more weight down onto them. Paul sighed miserably as he lay still. “Yes,” he whispered, “I understand.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce got Paul to his feet, the boy whimpering and complaining that his leg hurt and he couldn’t walk. Bruce lifted the boy’s pant leg and looked over the area, but as trained, Duke didn’t bite hard enough to leave any lasting damage, just some indentations of his teeth. Bruce told the boy he was fine and pushed him forward. They managed to get back to the trailer without incident, Duke following dutifully behind. Paul kept quiet, although Bruce could tell he wanted to say _something_ … ask questions, beg to be let go… who knows. Bruce did stop once to ask Paul for his cell phone, which Paul first tried to lie and say he left it in his car, but then hesitantly handed it over when Bruce brandished the Taser. Once the phone was handed over Bruce promptly threw it into a nearby creek.

“Duke, guard!” Bruce called to his four legged companion. Duke quickly trotted over and took guard beside the trailer as Bruce fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the trailer doors. He pulled one open and motioned for Paul to precede him in. “In, boy,” he growled. Paul hesitated, looking at the man pleadingly, but seeing no hint of remorse, moved to climb in. But seeing what awaited him, Paul instantly stopped, taking small steps backward as if to distance himself from the site.

“Wh… what is this?” he asked, his voice quivering. He looked at Bruce, shaking his head. “Ple… please don’t do this.”

Bruce shook his head, becoming annoyed at this whole situation. “Get. In,” he snarled.

Paul looked into the trailer once more, seeing the boys lying on the floor of the trailer… naked, chained… Bruce could tell that he was deeply regretting going for a walk in the park today. “I… I won’t tell. I won’t.” He backed up a couple more steps, Bruce moving with him. “I’ll… I’ll go home and… and act like nothing happened today. I promise.” Paul looked at Bruce, his eyes wide with fear. “I promise,” he murmured.

Bruce had had enough. He lunged for the boy, grabbing him by the back of the neck, and pushed him forward. The boy cried out in surprise, his limbs flailing as his body landed halfway inside the trailer. His legs kicked as he tried to right himself and get back out, but Bruce grabbed his ankles and shoved him inside. The boy landed in heap as Bruce quickly climbed in after him and shut the door behind him, throwing the latch.

Paul scrambled to his knees, looking around with terrified eyes at the scene before him. He backed himself into the corner and those eyes turned on Bruce to watch as the man came towards him, a sneer on his face as he squatted down in front of him. “Take off your clothes,” he ordered. Paul crossed his arms in front of his chest, desperate to protect himself any way he can. “N… no,” he said. He tried to sound brave, but his voice quivered.

Bruce sighed heavily. “Look boy, I’ve been on the road all day, and I’m tired. Get your damn clothes off so we can all go to bed.”

Paul hunkered in on himself as he vehemently shook his head. “No!”

Sighing again, Bruce reached into his right hip pocket and pulled out a medium sized jackknife, then opened it with practiced ease and placed the tip under Paul’s chin. “Take them off or I’ll cut ‘em off.”

Whimpers filled the trailer as Paul looked at Bruce with panic in his eyes. “Please,” he whispered. Bruce dug the point of the knife into Paul’s chin, not enough to really cut, just to give a little poke. With tears flowing down his cheeks and soft sobs Paul began to remove his shirt. He moved slowly, as if hoping Bruce would change his mind, but Bruce remained silent as he watched, only moving the knife away when Paul needed to move the shirt past his head. Bruce kept the knife at his side as a warning as Paul continued.

Bruce barked a laugh as Paul’s chest was fully revealed and he saw that the boy had his left nipple pierced. Paul looked up in surprise, not sure what Bruce may be laughing at. Bruce smiled as he reached out and gently played with the silver ring hanging from the rosy nub. “I thought you didn’t have any piercings?” he asked. Paul blushed as he moved away from Bruce’s exploring hand. “My girlfriend,” Paul started, “She dared me to do it.” He brushed the tears off his flushed cheeks. “She... she thought it would look cute or something,” he mumbled.

Bruce laughed before saying, “Sure, she did. You kinky boy, you.” Paul blushed further, if that was even possible. “I’m not into that kind of stuff!” he said angrily. “I only got it because my girlfriend dared me to!” Bruce shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever boy. Keep going,” he said, motioning towards the rest of Paul’s clothes with the knife. Paul scowled, but moved to comply.

Next came the shorts, Paul’s hands shaking as he unbuttoned them and lowered the zipper. Bruce watched, keeping his thoughts to himself as he watched the boy reveal his body. The boy was definitely a looker, and Bruce was beginning to feel glad Paul had stumbled upon him and his trailer. It was like a prize falling into his lap.

Paul was beginning to push his shorts down when he realized his hiking boots were still on, and he had to stop to remove them. His hands were shaking so much that he could barely get them untied. Bruce was starting to get impatient, and almost used the knife to cut the laces, but Paul finally untied the knots and pulled his boots off. Shortly after came the socks and shorts, and he sat there in his boxer briefs, curled up on himself in an attempt to cover as much of his body as he could.

“You know, my girlfriend knows where I went today, and she’ll call the police when I don’t return home… and then the cops will be crawling all over this park looking for me,” Paul said, staring at the floor, not daring to look at Bruce. Bruce smirked at the boy’s statement. It wasn’t the first time he had heard such a thing. He chuckled. “The police have to wait 24 hours until they can file a missing person’s report, and by then we’ll be long gone boy. So don’t get your hopes up.”

Paul opened his mouth to protest, but quickly saw the truth in Bruce’s statement and kept quiet. He sat with his knees to his chest, his arms wrapped around them as he waited for what was to come next. He knew, but dreaded hearing the words and actually having to perform the action. The command came too soon, and he trembled at the words. “Underwear too boy,” Bruce stated. Paul shook his head, turning pleading eyes on Bruce. Bruce sighed. “I thought we were past this. You know you have to do it, so come on, let’s go.” He motioned with the hand holding the knife for Paul to hurry.

Paul took a couple of deep breaths to steel himself, then hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxer briefs and slowly brought them down. The cool air of the trailer gave him goosebumps as he pulled them off and added them to the pile of clothes at his side. Before Bruce could get a good look he quickly pulled his knees back to his chest and covered his cock with his hands. “Happy?” he asked. Bruce smiled as he moved to gather the handcuffs on the trailer floor. Bruce kept them connected to the chain and ready to go for when he grabbed anyone. Paul barely saw it coming, and was only able to put up a meager fight as Bruce locked the cuffs tightly on his wrists. “Very happy,” he said.

Paul struggled with the cuffs for a few moments, the chain connected to them rattling as it moved across the trailer floor. He looked at Bruce, then the boys surrounding him, and seemed to deflate. It was as if he knew there was nothing he could do about the situation, and was coming to terms with that realization. Bruce watched him as he struggled, enjoying it as he watched the boy take in his situation and slump in on himself, defeated.

Then Bruce moved in towards Paul, reaching out to play with the boy’s pierced nipple. Paul stiffened as he watched Bruce’s hand, asking what Bruce was doing.

Bruce smiled at him. “Just playing.”

Paul flushed a little as his nipple started to respond to the attention. “Sto… stop it,” he said, pulling away.

Bruce smiled wider and reached out to take hold of the boy’s nipple again. Paul tried to pull away again, but Bruce held on tightly, making the nipple stretch. Paul winced at the pain and stilled. “Please stop,” he whispered. Bruce ignored him and continued to play with Paul’s nipple until it grew nice and hard.

Bruce then did something he’d never done to any of the boys… letting go of Paul’s nipple, he reached down to touch the boy’s cock. Paul jumped at the touch, a startled squeak coming from his mouth. “Don’t!” he yelled. Bruce seemed surprised by his movements, but for some reason he felt the need to do this, and took the boy’s cock in a soft grip. “Stay still,” he said. The knife had been put away when he cuffed Paul, and Bruce nodded down to his thigh. “I can get the knife back out if needed.”

Paul shook his head and mumbled. “No.” He grimaced as Bruce’s grip tightened and Bruce played with the tip of his cock. “Pl… please stop. I don’t want this,” he pleaded. “Stop. Get your hand off me. Don’t touch me. I don’t want you touching me and I don’t like it.” He tried to push Bruce’s hand away, but Bruce only used his free hand to grab the boy’s bound hands and moved to hold them above his head. Bruce pushed Paul’s hands up against the trailer wall, holding them too tightly for Paul to pull out of his grasp. Paul whined deep in his throat as he tried to move his body away from Bruce, but he was already pressed against the trailer wall and there was nowhere for him to go.

Bruce growled at him and stared at him with angry eyes. “Stay. Still.”

A sob escaped Paul as Bruce continued his movements. His body was responding against his will, and he began pleading for Bruce to stop. “Please. Stop, stop, stop,” he muttered. “I don’t… I don’t want this. Stop!”

Bruce sighed as he pulled his hands away and stood. The boy was making too much noise, and he couldn’t concentrate. He heard Paul mumble a “thank you” as he walked towards the front of the trailer. Bruce opened a second cupboard built into the trailer wall and searched for the right tool to keep the boy quiet. Seeing a bit gag, he smiled and grabbed it, weighing it in his hand as if trying to measure its worth. He finally decided it was perfect and shut the cupboard. Paul didn’t look at him as Bruce came back, he kept his head down and stared at the trailer floor. He gave a surprised shout when Bruce grabbed his hair and yanked his head up. His eyes went wide when he saw what was in Bruce’s hand, and instinctively clamped his mouth shut. Bruce laughed. “Open up boy. I’m going to get this in no matter what, so you might as well make it easy on yourself.”

Paul shook his head in Bruce’s grasp. “Mmm mmm.”

Bruce waited a moment to see of the boy would comply, and then growing impatient, grabbed the poor boy’s cock and viciously twisted it. Paul cried out in pain, his hands going to grab the sore appendage, and Bruce took the opportunity to shove the bit gag in his mouth. Paul instantly tried to grab the gag and remove it, but Bruce had quickly locked the gag in place. “It’s not my first time forcefully gagging someone, boy,” he said with a smirk. Paul moaned, drool already starting to trail down his chin.

Bruce smiled as he took Paul’s cock in his hand again. Paul sobbed, a soft “..oo…” coming from his gagged mouth as he tried to push Bruce’s hand away again. He quickly found his bound hands held above his head again, Bruce’s grip a little rougher this time. “I told you…” Bruce warned.

Paul sobbed again, shaking his head. “…oo…” he moaned. His eyes were wet with unshed tears as he watched Bruce touch him. Bruce smirked as Paul looked at him with his desperate tear filled eyes and again shook his head no.

Bruce ignored it all as he gleefully watched the poor boy’s agonized face. Bruce moved his hand up and down the boy’s cock, making it come to attention. Pre cum began to leak from the tip as Paul’s cock responded to Bruce’s movements. “You say you don’t want this, but your cock says otherwise,” Bruce teased. He played with the tip of Paul’s cock, sticking his thumb nail in the slit, which made the boy jump and whine deep in his throat. His tears began to fall as he cock grew harder and harder. Moans and groans involuntarily came from his throat as Bruce’s hands moved faster along his cock.

Bruce knew the boy was getting close to cumming, but he wanted to drag it out. He alternated his movements, stroking slower, then faster, then slower once again. “No, not yet boy,” Bruce taunted. “Not yet.” Paul moaned as he was denied release again and again. His eyes were pleading for Bruce to continue, while seeming to plead for him to stop at the same time.

“That’s right boy, you like this and you know it. You’re scared that you like it, I can see it in your eyes, but you like it all the same. So just hold still and take it like a good slut!" Bruce said with a smile. Paul shook his head, mumbling incoherently behind his gag.

Finally, Bruce felt he had dragged it out long enough and quickened his hand along the boy’s cock, bringing him to release. As soon as Bruce felt Paul’s cock beginning to twitch, he aimed it to the boy’s chest, making him cum all over himself. “That’s good, cum for me boy!” Bruce shouted. Paul shut his eyes, moaning almost happily at first with his release. But the moan turned to sounds of disgust as his hot cum splashed all over his chest. Opening his eyes and seeing his cum splayed on his chest, he gagged a little, but collected himself quickly.

“Well, that was quite entertaining boy,” Bruce said as he wiped his hand in the straw beneath him.

Paul was fully crying now. His whole body shook as the sobs escaped him. Bruce released his hands and they fell lifelessly in his lap. Paul wouldn’t look at Bruce, and his head hung down to his chest as he cried. Bruce was still surprised at himself and what he had done, but was satisfied with his actions. He’s never done that to any of his cargo before, but for some reason this felt right. Bruce felt he’d probably never do it again, but never say never.

Bruce took a quick glance at the rest of his cargo, but the other boys were still sound asleep, as they should be. Bruce took one more satisfied look at the Paul’s cum covered chest before he gathered the boy’s clothes and boots and stood. Paul didn’t even glance up as Bruce carried the clothes and boots to the front of the trailer and threw then in the garbage can. Bruce then grabbed one of the bottles of ‘Ensure for Kidnappers’ and returned to the crying boy.

Paul didn’t react as Bruce unlocked and pulled the gag from his mouth. His sobs became louder without the gag to muffle them. Bruce opened the plastic bottle and held it out to Paul. “Drink,” he said. Paul finally looked up, looking at the bottle confusingly. “Wh… why? What is it?” Bruce gestured with the bottle. “Doesn’t matter. Drink it.” Paul shook his head and looked back down, his crying starting to subside.  
Bruce grabbed the boy’s hair and yanked his head up. “Drink it, or I strap a funnel gag on and _make_ you drink it.”

Paul slowly took the bottle from Bruce and brought it to his lips. Taking a last look at Bruce, he tipped the bottle up and downed the substance within.

Bruce took the bottle from him and then picked up the bit gag from the floor. “Time to sleep boy. I’m putting this back on ya though. I’ve got a sneaking suspicion that you might stir up some trouble, and I’d rather be safe than sorry.” Paul didn’t put up a fight as Bruce put the gag in his mouth and locked it behind his head. By the time Bruce had thrown the bottle away and come back, the newly acquired cargo was fast asleep, still leaning against the corner of the trailer. Bruce liked the sight of the boy’s drying cum all over his chest. He figured he’d leave it there for the others to see in the morning.

Bruce exited the trailer and calling Duke, headed back to the truck. He and Duke had a quick dinner of some sandwiches he had picked up in the last town, and then settled into the backseat for some rest.

****

The next morning Bruce checked on the boys again. He put the external catheter on Paul as he slept, and removed the gag and left a bottle of his ‘breakfast’ next to him. He had gone to sleep much later than the other boys, and Bruce hoped he would wake before they had to set off. He was getting his cock sucked by one of the boys when he heard the telltale signs of Paul waking at the back of the trailer.

Bruce turned his head to watch as Paul woke, his eyes roaming the trailer and taking in his current situation. Surprise was evident on his face as he took in all the boys around him, some staring sullenly at the floor, some already nodding off, while others watched Bruce with mild interest. When his eyes found Bruce, Paul’s face went quickly from surprise to disgust.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Paul muttered. Bruce, without breaking his stride called out, “Good to see you’re awake boy! Everyone, this is the new boy… say hi!” No one answered, although some gave Paul sullen looks. “Don’t even think about throwing up boy. You do it and you’ll clean it up with your tongue!” Bruce yelled at him.

Paul gagged at the thought. The boy next to him glanced quickly at Bruce and then turned to Paul and started whispering to him to console him. “Just close your eyes and breath in and out,” he said, his voice carrying a soft southern accent. Paul looked at him in confusion but did it anyway. The boy nodded and smiled, although Paul couldn’t see him. “That’s it. In and out… in and out… slowly breath in and out. It’ll pass.” Surprisingly Paul started to feel better, despite still being able to hear what was going on. Paul opened his eyes, but made to avoid looking at the spectacle before him. “Thank you,” he said to the other boy. The other boy nodded and turned away.

Bruce finished with the boy beneath him and pulled his cock out of the hot, wet mouth. “Good boy,” he praised. The boy had swallowed his cum without a problem, unlike some of the others.

“Drink up boy,” Bruce said, motioning to Paul. “We’ve got to get on the road!”

Paul looked down at the bottle before him. He tentatively picked it up and unscrewed the top. “Is this going to make me sleep too?” he asked. Bruce gave him an annoyed look. “See, stirring up trouble. Do it.” Paul sighed and chugged the drink. Bruce grabbed the bottle from him and before Paul knew what was happening the bit gag was shoved back into his mouth. “Knew I should keep that ready,” Bruce muttered as he went to throw the bottle away.

“By the way, your chest looks awful pretty this morning, don’t you think?” Bruce asked with a smirk. Paul looked down at his chest, and he grimaced as he saw the dried cum flaking on his chest. “Thought I’d leave that there for everyone to admire,” Bruce said. Paul grumbled into the gag and turned away from everyone. Some of the boys had glanced at him curiously, probably wondering if it was Bruce’s or Paul’s cum, but made no attempts to ask. They most likely didn’t want to know… or want to know if whatever had happened would happen to them.

Bruce laughed as he headed for the trailer doors, doubling checking things as he went. He noticed that the other boys seemed to be giving Paul sympathetic looks, they usually did so for the new acquisitions. “Well, boys, settle in, another day of driving ahead,” he said. No one answered him. The drink was already full in effect. Bruce smiled at his drugged cargo, then headed out of the trailer, ready for the last leg of his trip.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce traveled for about four more days, finding his last piece of cargo along the way as he made his way into Nevada. The tenth boy was a red head, maybe 19 years old, and extremely docile to his situation. Bruce barely had to threaten him to get him settled in with the rest of the boys. That was a definite plus in Bruce’s line of work.

Bruce smiled as he pulled into the warehouse parking lot. He had been on the road for almost two months, and it was good to finally be done. As much as he liked his work, it was wonderful to come home and take some time off. Duke even seemed happy, as he started whining and wagging his tail as soon as he saw the warehouse. Bruce gave him a happy pat on the head. “I know boy, I’m happy to see it to,” he said.

Bruce had called his employer to let him know he was close, and the large bay door was open and ready for him when he pulled around the back of the building. Bruce backed the trailer in easily, then hopped out and went to greet his employer.

Marcel smiled and shook Bruce’s hand as he watched his staff unlock and open the trailer doors. “What goodies do you have for me this time?” he asked. Bruce led him over to the open trailer doors and motioned inside. “See for yourself Marcel.”

Marcel smiled as he surveyed the cargo within. “Nice job once again Bruce. Your compensation will be in your account within the next few hours.”

Bruce nodded his thanks, then motioned for Marcel’s staff to start hauling the boys out of the trailer. Bruce watched the staff as they released the first couple of boys from their handcuffs and quickly secured them by cuffing their hands behind them with their own set of handcuffs. The boys didn’t put up much of a fight, it all seemed to move too fast for them to even register what was happening.

Marcel watched as the first boys were brought out, somewhat subdued from the drugs still coursing through their veins. Their faces showed sadness, and uncertainty at not fully knowing what was happening to them. “Geez Bruce, can’t you clean the boy’s once in a while?” Marcel asked. His face was pinched as if he had smelled something foul in the air, and he waved his hand in front of his face, quite dramatically from Bruce’s point of view.

Bruce laughed. “Hell no! That’ll take the fun out of watching your face when I bring ‘em in! Besides, your boys clean ‘em up for the auction anyway!”

Marcel finally stopped fanning his hand in front of his face. He rolled his eyes at Bruce. “Sure, but it would be a lot easier for _my staff_ if they didn’t have to clean so much dirt off of them!” Then he waved his hand dismissively. “Whatever,” he muttered. “You coming for the auction on Saturday?”

Bruce laughed. Marcel always asked, and he always gave the same answer. “Of course I am! It’s the best part of the job!”

Marcel laughed and was about to respond when the sounds of a struggle came from the trailer. Paul was being brought out of the trailer, Marcel’s staff dragging him as he kicked and screamed into his gag. Marcel watched with interest as Paul fought valiantly against the men holding him so tightly. The poor boy’s arms were red around the men’s grip; they were holding on so tightly. “Well, well, what do we have here?” he said. Turning to Bruce he asked, “Why the gag?”

Bruce watched the men drag Paul away. “He’s was a fighter from the start,” he explained. “Even with the drugs in the drink he still caused trouble. So I figured I’d at least keep him quiet.”

Marcel nodded.

“…ou shons a bitches!” Paul screamed. “Letch… e… o!” His legs kicked into the air as the men struggled to keep their hold on him. He continued screaming and kicking as the men dragged him towards a doorway on the other side of the room. Bruce and Marcel watched as he was dragged through the door and down the hall beyond. His screams echoed from the hall, but then a loud screech was heard and the zzpt of a Taser. From then on only soft mumbles could be heard until they were cut off by the closing of a door.

“Well, that was interesting,” Marcel said.

Bruce nodded. He watched as the staff returned and took the last boy from the trailer. It was the red head, who solemnly went with the men, not putting up any fight.

“See ya Saturday Marcel,” Bruce said. Marcel nodded and waved as he followed behind the last boy as the men took him through the doorway.

Bruce closed and locked the trailer, then got back into the cab of the truck. He gave Duke a scratch behind the ear, then started the Ford. He pulled out of the warehouse, happy to be heading home.

****

On Saturday Bruce was sitting in the auction room, happily sipping a drink and watching the scantily clad serving boys wander the room. He briefly thought of requesting one of them for a little private time, but decided against it. As one of the serving boys walked by he reached out and playfully smacked the boy’s ass beneath his loincloth. The boy flushed a little, but didn’t break his stride as he continued on, flashing a quick smile at Bruce as he went. Bruce was lost in thought; thinking of using the boy’s bow tie as a gag while Bruce fucked him, when the soft music to announce the start of the auction played.

Marcel came out onto the stage, and the room erupted into claps and cheers. Bruce watched as the men sitting at the tables around him gave Marcel praise, and Marcel as he soaked it all in. Marcel smiled and waved his hands to quiet everyone down. “Gentlemen, gentlemen,” he called into the microphone. “Let’s get today’s auction started shall we?!” The room erupted into cheers again, but they all quieted down quickly as Marcel motioned for the first boy to be brought onto the stage. Marcel started telling the crowd the boy’s attributes, such as age, height, weight, if he was a virgin, etc.

Bruce watched with interest as Marcel went through the other collector’s hauls; he always left Bruce’s for last. Bruce didn’t know why, and he had never thought to ask. Marcel probably wouldn’t tell him if he asked anyway. Bruce flagged down a serving boy intermittingly, sipping at three more drinks before his lot came up. The other lots had done well, and he could see the large smile on Marcel’s face as he raked in the money.

The first three boys of Bruce’s cargo were meek, subdued as they were quickly auctioned off to unknown fates. The next lot was of interest though, as it was two boys Bruce had grabbed that were in fact lovers. They were brought out from either side of the stage, and when they saw each other, they cried out and tried to get out of the guards’ hold and get to one another. Bruce had purposefully kept them apart the whole trip, making sure they couldn’t touch or comfort each other along the way. Bruce smiled as he remembered the longing looks each had given the other during the long weeks they had been chained up in the trailer.

“And this is an interesting lot,” Marcel called out. “We have here two lovers, and we’d like them to go together; aren’t they so cute together?” He paused as rounds of cheers called out from the crowd. “Of course, we will separate them if needed.”

The boys had finally reached each other, and Bruce watched with a smirk as they both tried to hug each other and console each other, even though their hands were cuffed in front of them. Bruce could hear their mumbled words, most likely reassuring each other that they’d get out of this, blah, blah…. The crowd was loving it. Soft murmurs of excitement filled the room, and Bruce could tell many were interested. The two boys were finally shoved down to their knees next to each other on the stage, and Marcel started telling the audience their attributes.

Marcel then called for the first bid, but someone in the audience called out that he wanted to see them make out… basically he wanted see how they are together, and if it’s worth taking them both. Marcel nodded in acceptance and turning to the boys, told them to kiss. The boys blushed, but didn’t move. They were obviously very unwilling to give the crowd what they wanted. Bruce watched the audience as everyone, including the guards and Marcel, encouraged them on. The guards were a little more forceful in their encouragement, pushing and shoving at the boys roughly. Finally, the boys tentatively kissed once, still mumbling quiet reassurances to each other, then again, then they started to get more into it, completely forgetting the audience. The time apart must have left them desperate for each other’s embrace, and it showed. Minutes later, the audience started clapping and whistling, which broke the boys out of their revere, and they pulled away, their faces and chests red from embarrassment and desire for one another. The bidding finally started, rising quickly, and the boys went for a good price. They were then separated and taken off stage to wait for their new master, fighting and screaming for each other as they were pulled away.

“Well, that was a good show!” Marcel called out. The audience clearly agreed as they whooped and hollered. “Congratulations George, you’ve acquired some fun slaves today!” George, the man who had bought the boys, waved Marcel off as if it was nothing new to him. The men at his table all clapped George on the back in congratulations. Bruce himself laughed, glad he had found such a prize for someone.

The rest of Bruce’s lot came up and were sold off, Paul finally coming up last. Bruce knew Marcel would leave him for last; the boy was definitely an eye catcher. Bruce watched with glee as the boy was brought out onto the stage; compliant, but with anger in his eyes. He still had the bit gag in, and his hands were cuffed behind his back instead of in front like the rest. The guards pulled Paul to the front of the stage like they had for the rest, but shoved him to his knees a little more forcefully than the others. Paul cried out in pain and glanced angrily at the guards, getting a smack to the back of the head for it. He turned back to the audience and stared down at the floor as Marcel started calling out his attributes to the audience.

Marcel finished quickly, pausing for suspense before saying, “… and we have another anal virgin here gentlemen!” The crowd oohed and ahhed, clearly exited for another anal virgin in the lot. Bruce’s lot had mostly been anal virgin’s; they don’t often get so many. “You brought in quite a load this time around, Bruce!” Marcel yelled to him.

Bruce chuckled. “Guess I know how to pick ‘em, huh?!”

Rounds of laughter flooded the room, and understanding suddenly dawned on Paul’s face about what Marcel was talking about. He shook his head and mumbled something into his gag as he struggled to stand up, but one of the guards shoved him back down. Paul winced in pain, and his face became sullen. Bruce watched contentedly as the boy finally came to a full understanding of his fate.

Bruce’s eyes bounced around the room as man after man bid on poor Paul. They could see the fire the boy had, and a lot of these men loved to break that kind of resistance out of their slaves. Marcel’s excited voice carried across the room as he called out the bids, asking for more. Bruce briefly thought of bidding himself, something he never did, but for some reason Paul was tempting. But he quickly tossed the thought aside… how would he keep a slave while traveling? It would be too hard trying to keep a slave while traveling the country, making sure the slave didn’t get away or tell anyone what Bruce was doing. Bruce shook his head at having the idea in the first place. His attention turning back to the auction, he watched Paul trembling beneath the lights, flinching as Marcel’s gavel banged on the podium at the final bid. With that, Bruce downed the rest of his drink, set the glass down on the table, and headed for the door. He wasn’t hanging around for the social gathering and small talk that occurred after the auction. He was going home to relax and enjoy some down time… until he gets his next call of duty.


End file.
